The Point Of No Return
by a thousand pieces
Summary: Hogwarts decides to put on a traditional production. This year Phantom of the Opera. Mainly HarryOC cos my friends nagged me to write this. Hope you enjoy!Plz review Flames will be ignored.
1. Auditions and results

_**The point of no return**_

**A/N: This story goes out to my best friends who love Phantom of the opera and Harry Potter just like me. Debbie, Joe, Rumia, Luke(Benji), Jezz, Bez, Caz, Emma, and Robo. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING. (Curls into a ball and starts to cry)**

Five sixteen year old children who belonged to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry were inside a carriage as they trundled up to a castle. The sky was grey and pierced with lightning.

"You know our year will be putting on a production this year." stated Hermione Granger, her curly brown hair swaying in the harsh wind coming through the window.

"Remember last years production of Annie." replied Zara Black her eyes had a glint in them.

"They've been doing it for years, the production. Mum and Dad did Grease." said Harry Potter. His hair even messier now because of the wind.

"Bet you it will be something boring." commented Ron Weasly.

"Don't know Dad won't tell me." said Joey Lupin. Remus is the muggle studies teacher so he knows what they will be playing.

The carriage stopped with a jolt and the teen crawled out of the carriage.

¬!"£$&()+

The sorting had been well sorted and everyone was ready to eat. But before they started Professor Dumbledore stood up and started to talk.

"As you know Hogwarts tradition says that sixth years and below can be involved in a production if they wish. Auditions will be held tomorrow. And of course the production will be of….." he paused for the dramatic effect. "Phantom of the opera."

The hall started to talk and discuss the choice, while the seventh years tucked into the feast

¬!"£$&()+

"Zara are you going to try out?" asked Harry, he had liked her since last year but was afraid it would spoil their friendship and that Sirius would kill him.

"Yeh, just for a laugh." said Zara as she climbed up the stairs.

¬!"£$&()+

The next day after their classes had finished the pack went to the Great Hall for the auditions.

"What song are you singing Herms?" asked Ron

"Wishing you were somehow here again. What about you."

" Past the point of no return." replied Ron giving her a kiss. They had hooked up during the holidays.

Zara and Joey were talking when Harry entered the Hall. Ron was trying to talk to Harry but he wouldn't listen. Ron pushed him.

"MMM." said Harry.

"Give it up mate you're jealous." said Ron "But don't worry Joey isn't like that you told him you liked Zara, he wouldn't."

"You're right Ron I'm just being silly. I'm going to ask her out this year." said Harry.

"Shall we get the rehearsals underway." said Professor McGonagall.

Everyone who wanted to tryout got up on stage and sang.

"The results will be given tomorrow." said Professor Prongs

¬!"£$&()+

Just outside the Great Hall the crowds of students were looking at a list. The casting list.

"OUT THE WAY." shouted Joey. The crowd parted as the Pack looked at the list.

**Phantom of the opera**

_Casting List:_

_**The Phantom: Harry Potter**_

_**Christine: Zara Black**_

_**Raoul: Joey Lupin**_

_**Madame Giry: Ginny Weasly**_

_**Carlotta: Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Firmin: Blaise Zabini**_

_**Andre: Draco Malfoy**_

_**Piangi: Ronald Weasley**_

_**Meg Giry: Hermione Granger**_

_**Reyer: Neville Longbottom**_

_**Buquet: Seamus Finnigan**_

_**Lefervre: Dean Thomas**_

_**Passirino: Colin Creevey**_

_**Auctioneer: Ernie Macmillian**_

_**Porter: Dennis Creevey**_

_**Chorus Line: Dennis Creevey, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Mandy Brocklehurst, Millicent Bulstrode , Hannah Abbot, Geoffrey Hooper, Andrew Kirke, Ernie Macmillan, Laura Madly, Natile McDonald, Adrian Pucey and Eloise Midgeon.**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS ALL CAST IS REQUIRED TO BE AT REHEARSAL AT 2:00 TOMORROW IN THE GREAT HALL.**_

"I don't want this part." stated Zara simply.

"Go on Zara it might be fun Please." whined Harry.

"Will you stop whining."

Harry made a thoughtful face and then nodded.

"Okay then. I'll do it." said Zara

Ron's face was looking as if he had sucked a sour lemon. He had to pretend he was in love with Pansy.

Things couldn't get any worse.

**Review please. Flame if you want they will be ignored. **


	2. Rehearsals

_**The point of no return**_

**A/N: Chapter dedication: Mz Hellfire, Phantom of the Theatre and Catty0798**

Two o'clock came slowly. The actors chatted among themselves . Even Blaise who was a Slytherin was talking with Neville.

The teachers were in the Hall and were sorting the cast out. Some of the boys and girls were being taught ballet by Joy Black. Ginny was making sure she got every step right.

Others were sorting out costumes. Professor McGonagall came over to Harry, Zara and Joey.

"As you may or may not know Christine has to kiss both Raoul and Phantom during the play. " she explained

Zara's eyes were wide this was bound to be awkward. Kissing her two best friends.

McGonagall led Zara and Joey into her room. The older woman had asked Harry to wait outside.

"Kiss." said McGonagall simply.

Both friends lent closer as their lips finally touched. Soft and gentle.

They broke apart, and the Professor told Joey to get Harry.

Harry walked into the room, as McGonagall started to talk.

"The Phantom loves Christine to the point where he turns mad."

_I can relate _thought Harry

"In the last scene, Christine shows here loyalty to him by kissing him to set Raoul free." she finished

Harry moved slowly towards Zara. Zara stood still and licked her lips slightly. His lips touched her already swollen lips from Joey gently. An electric current seem to rush through them both and they broke apart suddenly.

¬!"£$&()+

"I have to where a WHAT?" asked Zara

"Corset." said Prof. McGonagall

"Bloody brilliant. I've got a part I don't want and while I'm playing it I won't be able to breathe."

The months flew by and their spare time was filled with rehearsals they were becoming more and more excited as January drew closer.

Soon the performance was only five days away. The cast and crew were working around the clock to get everything right.

Eventually, the time came and the performance day was dawning upon the school. All cast and crew were excused from classes that day, and all work excused as well.

Well the day had come and the stage was set.


	3. Prologue

_**The point of no return**_

An old opera house sat in the city. Enormous and grey, the building stood in luminous silence. A few people were inside as the contents of the opera were being auctioned off. The action starts off with the sound of the auctioneer's gavel.

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal." by Chalumeau." Ernie said powerfully.

Dennis as the porter replied, "Sowing here."

"Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Raoul, Vicomte de Changy. Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir? Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robe playing the symbols. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order," Ernie continued with the action.

Dennis holding up the lot said dully, "Showing here." He then set in motion showing it to the bidders.

"May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen then? Fifteen I am bid."

A battle between a 70 year old Joey and Hermione takes place. Joey eventually buys the item..

"Sold for thirty francs to the Vicompte de Changy. Thank you, sir."

Joey is given the box. He studies it and the spotlight comes upon him. He sings quietly, half to himself and half to the music box. "**_ A collector's piece indeed. Every detail exactly as she said . She often spoke of you my friend. You velvet lining and your figurine of lead. Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"_**

After Joey's side song, the attention turns back to Ernie the auctioneer.

"Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"

Ernie switches on the chandelier. There is an enormous flash and the overture of the play begins. The opera house is slowly restored to it's old splendour. The chandelier now immense and glittering, rises from the stage and hovers to the centre of the Great Hall where it stops.


	4. Rehearsals for Hannibal

_**The point of no return**_

**A/N: Dedication: Mz Hellfire- Mmmmm, I should have put more description. Thanks for reviewing anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**Luke: Freak it's your fault you don't know what a corset is. :p**

**Caz: Evil flying Mexican fish Rule!**

We join the opera toward the end of Elissa's great aria. She is alone.

Pansy at the end of her cade sings, **_" This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome."_**

The girl's chorus sings, **_"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng returned to bring salvation!"_**

The men's chorus sings, **_"The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our step on the ground!"_**

Everyone starts to sing, **_"Hear the drums- Hannibal comes!"_**

Ron as Piangi starts to sing, **_"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far- reaching grasp."_**

M. Reyer who is played by Neville interrupts him. "Signor…..if you please: "Rome." We say "Rome" not "Roma"."

Ron turns away embarrassed, replies in a mumble, "Si si Rome not Roma. Is very hard for me."

He turns away and starts to practice, "Rome….Rome."

Leferve the retiring manager walks in with M. Firmin and M. Andre.

Neville carries on, "Once again, then, if you please Signor: "Sad to return…."."

Dean who is playing Leferve, turns to Blaise and Draco and says, "This way gentlemen, this way. As you can see rehearsals are underway for the new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"." Seeing the pause in rehearsal, Leferve tries to get the casts attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already perhaps, have met, M. Firmin and M. Andre…."

Blaise and Draco bow politely, when Neville interrupts.

"I'm sorry M. Leferve , we are rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?"

"My apologies M. Reyer. Proceed, proceed."

"Thank you monsieur." Turning to Ron." " Sad to return " Signor."

Dean says to both Slytherin boys, "M. Reyer, our chief repititeur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid."

The rehearsal continues.

Ron sang again, **_" Sad to return to the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice- your army has come home."_**

The ballet girls begin to dance. Leferve , Andre and Firmin stand centre stage while watching the ballet. They are in the way. The ballet continues under the following dialogue.

Dean indicates Piangi. "Signor Piangi,our principal tenor. He does play so opposite La Carlotta."

Ginny as Madame Giry who is exasperated by their presence, bangs her cane angrily on the stage, "Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" she hissed.

"My apologies Mme. Giry." Dean said bowing his head. "Mme. Giry our ballet mistress. I do not mind confessing M. Firmin, I shan't be sorry to rid the whole business."

Blaise asked in a persistent manner. "I keep asking you Monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?"

Dean, ignoring this, call attention to the continuing ballet. "We take particular pride here in the excellence of our ballet."

Hermione who is playing Meg becomes prominent among the dancers.

Draco, as he see Hermione asks. "Who is that girl Leferve?"

"Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, M. Andre, most promising."

Zara who is playing Christine now becomes prominent. She has absent-mindedly fallen out of step.

Ginny, spotted her, bangs her cane again, "You! Christine Daae! Concentrate girl!"

Hermione says quietly to Zara "Christine… what's the matter?"

Blaise confused says to Leferve, "Daae? Curious name."

Dean replies, " Swedish."

Draco asks, "Any relation to the violinist?"

Dean getting bored of the subject says, "His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds I'm afraid."

The ballet continues to it's climax and ends. The chorus continues.

"_**Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests- the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!"**_

An elephant, a life size replica enters. Ron is lifted in triumph onto it's back.

Pansy sings, **_"Once more to my welcoming arms_**

_**My love returns in splendour!"**_

Ron answer, **_"Once more to those welcoming arms_**

_**My heart and soul surrender!"**_

The chorus, **_"The trumpeting elephants sound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground! Hear the drums Hannibal comes!"_**

At the end Dean claps his hands for silence.

Dean spoke in his most professional manner, "Ladies and gentlemen-Madame Giry, thank you-may I have your attention please? As you know, for some weeks now there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can tell you now that these were all true and its my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre."

There was a polite applause. Carlotta makes her presence known.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Guidicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now." Dean introduced.

"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi."

Blaise being as polite as possible says, "An honour Signor."

Draco, being sweet and charming says, "If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder Signora, if, as a personal favour, would you oblige us to a private rendition? Unless of course M. Reyer objects…." he finished

Pansy says with a thick Italian accent, "My managers command…M. Reyer."

Neville replies, "My diva commands. Will two bars be a sufficient introduction?"

Blaise says "Two bars will be a sufficient introduction."

Neville says," Signora?"

Pansy retorts "Maestro."

The intro is played on the piano.

"_**Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while- please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long….."**_

As Pansy sing the backdrop fall to the floor cutting her off from half the cast.

Hermione and the ballet girls sing tauntingly, **_"He's here: The Phantom of the opera. He is with us, it's the ghost…."_**

Ron looked up furiously and spat, "You idiots." as he rushes over to Pansy. "Cara, Cara! Are you hurt."

Dean acting concerned says, "Signora! Are you alright? Buquet! Where is Buquet!"

Ron still furious still spraying spit everywhere says, "Is no one concerned about our Prima Donna."

"Get that man down here," said Dean "Chief of flies. He's responsible for this."

The drop raise to reveal Joseph Buquet holding a length of rope almost like a noose.

Dean shouted, "Buquet! For God's sake what's going on up there man!"

Seamus as Buquet replies, "Please monsieur don't look at me. As God as my witness I wasn't at my post. Please monsieur there's no one there, and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost."

Hermione said looking up, "He's there: the phantom of the Opera."

Draco slightly unnerved said, " Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?"

Blaise frustrated spat at Meg, "Mademoiselle please!"

Draco says sweetly to Pansy, "These thing do happen."

Pansy furiously hisses" Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these thing from happening this thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!"

Ron dutifully fetches her furs from the wings.

"Amateurs." Ron spat as he left.

"I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen. Gook luck. I shall be in Frankfurt if you need me." Dean replied curtly.

He leaves. The company looks anxiously at the new managers.

Draco says " La Carlotta will be back."

Ginny turned around and asked him "You think so messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

The girls twitter and twirl in fear.

Blaise said, "God in heaven your all obsessed!"

Ginny reading the note answered not paying attention, "He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

Blaise bewildered hissed, "His salary?"

Ginny replied calmly, "Monsieur Leferve paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more with Vicomte de Changy as your patron."

Some sort of reaction from the ballet girls. Zara takes hold of Hermione's hands nervously.

Draco says," Madame I hoped to make that announcement myself."

Ginny said continuing, "Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight?"

Blaise replied," In our box."

Draco, changing the subject to the present problem asked, "Madame who is the understudy for this role?"

"There is no understudy," Neville spat. "The production is new."

Hermione shyly said, "Christine Daae can sig it sir."

Blaise asked "A chorus girl?"

Hermione said to Blaise, "She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."

Draco curious asked, "From whom?"

Zara answered uneasily, "I don't know monsieur…."

Blaise said exasperated, "Not you as well. A full house and we'll have to cancel."

Ginny said back, "Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught."

Neville said after a pause, "From the beginning of the aria then mam'selle."

Zara nodded, and came in where she needed to.**_ "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, promise me you'll try."_**

Blaise said under his breath, "This isn't doing anything for my nerves."

Draco replied "Don't fret."

Zara continued, **_"When you find that, once again, you long to take you heart back and be free- If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_**

There was a transformation into the gala. Christine is revealed in full costume.

Zara sang on, **_"We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea- But if you can still remember stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen- Don't think about the way thing might have been. Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to out you from my mind. Recall those days: look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do- There will never be when I don't think of you."_**

There was applause and bravos. Prominent among the bravos are those of the young Raoul in the manager's box….

Joey as Raoul sang, **_" Can it be? Can it be Christine?"_** He raised his Opera glasses. **_"What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that you once were."_** He lowered the glasses. **_"She may not remember me but I remember her."_**

Zara finished her aria, **_"We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea- But if you can still remember stop and think _**

_**o-o-o-o-o-…of me!"**_


	5. Angel of Music

_**The point of no return**_

The curtain closes upstage, ballet girls, from the wings gush around Zara who hands each a flower from he bouquet. Neville as Reyer stiffly gives his approval.

Ginny says approvingly to Zara, "Yes, you did very well. He will be pleased."

She turns to the dancers, "And you! You were a disgrace! Such ronds de jambe. Such temps de cuisse! Here we rehearse now.!"

Christine moves slowly downstage away from the dancers, as her dressing room becomes visible. Unseen to her Meg also moves away and follows her. As Zara is about to open the dressing room door, she hears the Phantom's voice out of nowhere..

Harry's voice sang purely, **_"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi."_**

Zara is bewildered at the voice. Hermione following has not heard it.

Hermione sang softly,**_ "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret! Who is your new tutor?"_**

Zara sang distracted, and entering her dressing room. **_"Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here."_** She continues to sing in a trance like way.**_ "Here in this room he calls me softly. Somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He- the unseen genius."_**

Hermione sang back uneasily, **_"Christine you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine your talking in riddles and it's not like you."_**

Zara sang on ecstatic, and not hearing her,**_ "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!"_**

Hermione sang to herself, **_"Who is this angel? This…_**

Both girls sang an enchanting duet, **_"Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Secret and strange angel…."_**

Zara sang darkly, **_"He's with me even now…"_**

Hermione sang bewildered, **_"Your hands are cold…"_**

"_**All around me…"**_

"_**Your face Christine it's white…."**_

"_**It frightens me…"**_

"_**Don't be frightened…"**_

They look at each other, the moment is broken by the arrival of Mme. Giry.

"Meg Giry are you a dancer? Then come and practice."

Hermione leaves and joins the other dancers.

Ginny continued when Hermione was gone. "My dear, I was asked to give this to you."

She hands Zara a note and exits. Zara opens it and reads.

Zara read the note puzzled, "A red scarf…the attic…Little Lottie."


	6. Little Lotte

_**The point of no return**_

**A/N: Dedication is to Mz Hellfire my only reviewer and now my best friend. So ha to all you out there. The position has been filled.**

Meanwhile, Joey, Blaise and Draco are seen making their way to the dressing room, the managers in high spirits, bearing champagne.

Draco said excited, "A tour de France! No other way to describe it."

Blaise replied, "What a relief, not one single refund. Richard I think we made quite a discovery with Miss Daae."

Draco was indicating Christine's dressing room. "Here we are monsieur le Vicomte."

Joey replied, "If you wouldn't mind this is one vist I would like to make unaccompanied."

Draco says, "As you wish."

"They appear to have met before." commented Blaise.

Joey knocks on the door and enters.

"Christine Daae, where is your scarf?" Joey said in mock anger.

Zara looked at him, "Monsieur?"

Joey continued, "You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin…"

Zara's eyes widened, "Because you had to go into the sea and fetch my scarf. Oh, Raoul. So it is you!"

"Christine."

They embraced and laughed. Zara started to move towards her dressing table and sat down.

Joey started to sing, **_" Little Lotte let her mind wander.."_**

"You remember that too?" asked Zara

Joey sang on, **_Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls"_**

Zara joined in, **_".. or of goblins, of shoes…."_**

Zara sang alone, **_"…. or of riddles or of frocks…"_**

Joey said, "Those picnics in the attic. **_Or of chocolates…."_**

Zara smiled, "Father playing the violin."

"As we read to each other dark stories of the North." finished Joey

Zara sang in response, **_"No. What I love best Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head._**

They both sang, **_"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head."_**

Zara turned to face Joey and said, "Father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well father is dead now Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh, no doubt about it. And now we go to supper." Joey said back.

Zara said quickly, "No, Raoul. The Angel of Music is very strict."

"I shan't keep you up late." said Joey laughing.

"No, Raoul…."

"You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes Little Lotte."

Joey hurries out.

Raoul!" Zara cried. "Things have changed Raoul."

Zara can here tremulous music. She hears Harry's voice from behing her dressing room mirror.

Harry gathered up all his anger and sang in outrage, **_"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory. Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"_**

Zara sang back spell bound, **_"Angel I hear you. Speak. I listen. Stay by my side guide me! Angel, my soul was weak. Forgive me. Enter at last Master!"_**

"**_Flattering child you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror -I am there inside!" _**Harry sang back

You can now see Harry behind the mirror.

"_**Angel of Music guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music hide no longer. Come to me strange Angel!"**_

Harry sang in a whisper, **_"I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music."_**

Zara walks towards the miror. Meanwhile Joey is back he hears the voice and is puzzled. He tries to open the door but find it locked.

"Whose is that voice? Who is that in there!" Joey shouts.

Inside the dressing room the mirror opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light stands the Phantom. He reaches forward and takes Christine firmly but not fiercely, by the hand. His touch is cold and Zara gasps.

"_**I am your Angel of music. Come to me Angel of Music."**_

Zara disappears through the mirror, which closes behind her. The door of the dressing room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and Raoul enters to find the room empty.

"Christine! Angel!"


	7. The Phantom of the Opera

_**The point of no return**_

Harry and Zara take their strange journey to the Phantom's lair. Candle rise from the stage. Zara and Harry are both in a boat which moves slowly across a misty underground lake.

Zara began to sing, **_" In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which speaks to me, and calls my name. And do I dream again? For now I find- the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside my mind._**

Harry answered, **_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind."_**

Zara sang back, **_"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…"_**

"**_It's me they hear.." _**finished Harry.

They both sang, **_Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my/your mind."_**

Eerie backstage voices, **_"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…. Beware the Phantom of the Opera…."_**

Harry sang, **_"In all your fantasies you never knew. That man and mystery..."_**

Zara finished his thought, **_"Were both in you…"_**

They both sang, **_"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/ here - inside my/your mind"_**

Harry shouted, "Sing, my Angel of Music."

Zara obeyed. **_"He's there the Phantom of the Opera…"_** She began to vocalize strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant.

**A/N: Thankiees for the reviews:**

**Catty 0798: Yep, so am I LOVE the film.**

**: Hmmmm, oh well that's just your opinion I don't see you writing anything**

**xAngelxOfxMusicx : Thank you for your review you are the person who made me carry on.**


	8. Music of the Night

_**The point of no return**_

The pair finally arrive in the Phantom's lair. Downstage the candles in the lake lift up revealing giant candelabrums outlining the space. The boat turns into a bed. There is a huge pipe organ. Harry sits at the organ and begins to play.

He sings, **_"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music….music…..You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve, to sing. For my music…..music."_**

The mood changes and Harry sing again,**_ "Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences. Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendour. Grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light- and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before!_**

_**Close your eyes let your spirits start to soar! And live as you never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it, closing in aroundd you.**_

_**Open up your mind :Let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight- the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew behind. Let your soul take you where you want to be! Only then can you belong to me. **_

_**Floating, falling sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night!" **_

During all this, Harry conditioned Zara with his cold touch. Her finger are brave enough to touch his mask without any trace of wanting to remove it.

Harry the Phantom leads her to a large mirror where he remove a large dusty cover. It reveals a perfect wax impression of Zara wearing a wedding gown. Zara moves towards it and the image thrust it's hands out towards her and she faints.

Harry quickly catches her and carries her to a bed where he lays her down.

Harry finished softly, **_"You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night…"_**

**A/N: Thankiees to the reviewers**

**DJSlipperyFeet: Thanks, Depths of Gryffindor (you were right) was deleted**

**xAngelxOfxMusicx: Thank you Music of the Night is my favourite song, so is Past the Point of No Return**


	9. I remember

_**The point of no return**_

Harry was sitting at the organ playing with furious concentration. He breaks off now and again to right the music down. There is a musical box in the shape of a barrel organ beside the bed. It starts to play mysteriously and Zara wakes up. The music keeps her in half trance.

Zara sang, **_I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candle all around, and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man……." _**She rises and approaches the Phantom who does not see her. As she reaches for the mask, he turn almost catching her. This happens several times. **_"Who was that shape in the shadow? Whose was that face in the mask?"_**

She finally succeeds in removing the mask from his face. Harry springs around furiously. She clearly sees his face. The audience does not, as he is standing in profile and in shadow.

Harry spat, **_"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon - is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you can not ever be free. Dam you! Curse you!._**

There is a pause his mood changes and he carries on singing, **_"Stranger than you dreamt it can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly. .. secretly… But Christine…Fear can turn to love- you'll learn to see, to find the man behind this monster: this…repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of heaven, secretly…secretly…Oh, Christine…."_**

He holds out his hand for his mask, which she give to him. He puts it on, turning to the audience to speak.

"_**Come we must return- those fools who run my theatre will be missing you."**_

The lair sinks into the ground as Zara and Harry leave.

Thanks to:

**Mz Hellfire: **Well done for getting to the computer and reviewing! gives her a cookie

**xAngelxOfxMusicx: **Thank you so much! Give away another cookie

**Catty0798: **I think everyone wonders why some song are their faves. wonders if she should give Catty a cokie or Cat food


	10. Backstage

_**The point of no return**_

Seamus as Buquet mysteriously appears, a length of fabric serving as a cloak, and a piece of rope as a Punjab lasso. He is showing off to the ballet girls.

Seamus sang, **_" Like yellow parchment is his skin…A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew…"_**

Demonstrating his method of self defence against the Punjab lasso, he inserts his hand between the rope and his neck and pulls the rope taut. With a mixture of terror and delight the ballet girls applaud the demo.

He explains as he sings, **_"You must be always on your guard, or he'll catch you with his magical lasso!"_**

A trap opens centre stage casting a shadow of the Phantom as he emerges. The girls linking hands run off terrified.

The Phantom leading Christine fixes his stare on Seamus. Sweeping his cape around Zara he exits with her. Before they go Ginny has entered observing. She turns on Seamus.

Ginny sang sharply, **_"Those who speak of what they know find, too late, that prudent silence is why. Joseph Buquet hold your tongue!" _**She slapped him across the face.

"_**He will burn you with the heat of his eyes."**_

**Thanks to:**

**xAngelxOfxMusic: No Im' not dead I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. (:) Cookie**

**Catty0798: Ahhhhh! Forget the cat food have a cookie (:)**

**CSIindiegurl:YAY! New reviewer. I've lost count on how many times I've een the play. I also have the movie on DVD. Cookie (:)**


	11. Prima Donna

_**The point of no return**_

A desk, chairs and paper appears on stage. Blaise as Firmin is eyeing the papers scornfully.

Blaise sang, **_" " Mystery after gala night." It says "Mystery of soprano's flight!" "Mystified baffled Surete say, we are mystified- we suspect foul play!"" _**He lowers the paper. ******_"Bad news on soprano's scene. First Carlotta now Christine! Still at least the seats get sold. Gossip's worth it's weight in gold._**

**_What a way to run a business! Spare me these unending trials! Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers! Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel- it's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!"_**

Draco who is playing Andre bursts in he sang, **_"Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!_**

"**_Andre please don't shout….. It's publicity! And the take is vast! Free publicity!" _**Blaise sang harshly

Draco sang back, **_"But we have no cast…"_**

Blaise calmed down, **_"But Andre, have you seen the queue? _**He starts to sort through the mail on the desk. Finding two letter from the Phantom, **_"Oh it seems you got one too….."_**

Blaise hands Draco a letter and Draco starts to sing again, **_" "Dear Andre what a splendid gala! Christine enjoyed the great success! We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left- otherwise the chorus was entrancing but the dancing was a lamentable mess!""_**

Blaise then sang his letter,******_" Dear Firmin just a brief reminder. My salary has not be paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post P.T.O.: No on likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"_**

They both sang out raged, **_"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!"_**

Blaise sang, **_" These are both sighned O.G.."_**

Draco sang back, **_"Who the hell is he?"_**

They both immediately sang, **_" Opera Ghost!"_**

Blaise sang, **_"It's really not amusing!"_**

Draco sang back, **_"He's abusing our position!"_**

"**_In addition he wants money!"_**

"**_He's a funny sort of spectre…"_**

They both sing,**_"…to expect a large retainer! Nothing plainer- he is clearly quite insane!"_**

Joey enters brandishing one of the Phantom's note.

Joey sang worried, **_" Where is she?"_**

Draco sang hoping, **_"You mean Carlotta?"_**

Joey gives Draco a strange look, **_" I mean Miss Daae- Where is she?"_**

Blaise sang back dryly, **_"Well, how should we know?"_**

Joey demanded, **_" I want an answer- I take it that you sent me this note?"_**

Blaise sang, **_"What is this nonsense?"_**

Draco looked shocked, "**_Of course not!"_**

Blaise sang again, "**_Don't look at us!"_**

Joey sang, **_"She's not with you, then?"_**

Blaise sang back disgusted, **_"Of course not!"_**

Draco began to argue, **_"We're in the dark…"_**

Joey sang back raising his hands, **_"Monsieur don't argue- Isn't this the letter you wrote?"_**

Blasie asked, **_"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?" _**He corrected himself "Written!"

Joey hands****Draco the note, who reads it.

Draco sang as he read the letter, **_" " Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.""_**

The managers look mystified.

Joey said puzzled, "If you didn't write it, who did?"

Pansy bursts in. She too has a letter.

Pansy enraged sang, **_"Where is he?"_**

Draco sang, **_"Ah, welcome back!"_**

Pansy sang, **_"Your precious patron- Where is he?"_**

Joey rolled his eyes, **_"What is it now?"_**

Pansy sang scathingly to Joey, **_"I have a letter- A letter which I rather resent!"_**

Blaise looked at Joey, **_"And did you send it?"_**

Joey shot back, **_"Of course not!"_**

Draco singing on Joey's side, **_"As if he would!"_**

Pansy asked confused, **_"You didn't send it?"_**

Joey sang back annoyed, **_"Of course not!"_**

Blaise sang mystified, **_"What's going on…?"_**

Pansy sang to Joey, **_" You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent!"_**

Joey asked, **_"And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?" _**Joey takes the letter and reads. **_" " Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place.""_**

Draco and Blaise start to sing, **_"Far too many notes for my taste- And all of them about Christine! All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name…"_**

Ginny and Hermione appear.

Ginny sings, **_"Miss Daae has returned."_**

Blaise spat dryly, **_"I trust that her midnight oil is well and truly burned."_**

Draco sang worried, **_"Where precisely is she now?"_**

Ginny sang back, **_"I thought it best if she went home…."_**

Hermione piped up, **_"She needed rest."_**

Joey pleaded, **_"May I see her?"_**

Ginny sang motherly, **_"No monsieur she will see no one."_**

Pansy sang anxiously, **_"Will she sing? Will she sing?"_**

Ginny sang back, **_"Here I have a note…."_**

Joey, Draco and Pansy spoke, "Let me see it!"

Blaise spat snatching it, "Please!"

He opened the letter and read. Harry's voice gradually takes over. "" Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance….""

Draco's voice sang taking over, **_" Christine Daae has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the production of 'Il Muto' , you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess._**

_**The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent- which makes my casting in a word ideal.**_

I shall watch the performance from my usual seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond you imagination will occur."

Blaise spoke taking over, "I remain, Gentlemen, your obedient servant O.G."

Pansy sang, **_"Christine!"_**

Draco sang, **_Whatever next…..?_****_"_**

Pansy sang accusingly, **_"It's all a ploy to help Christine!"_**

Blaise sang, **_"This is insane…"_**

Pansy pointing at Joey sang, **_"I know who sent this: The Vicomte- her lover!"_**

Joey sang in an ironical tone, **_"Indeed?" _**He sang to the others ******_"Can you believe this!"_**

Draco sang, **_"Signora!"_**

Pansy sang half to the managers and half to herself, **_" O traditori!"_**

Blaise sang, **_"This is a joke!"_**

Draco joined in, **_"This changes nothing!"_**

Pansy sang, **_"O mentitori!"_**

Blaise sang in protest again, **_"Signora!"_**

Draco said, **_"You are our star."_**

Blaise said finishing for him, **_"And always will be!"_**

"**_Signora!" _**Draco said .

Blaise said, **_"This man is mad…"_**

Draco stated, **_"We don't take orders."_**

Blaise turned around and announced, **_"Miss Daae will be playing the pageboy-the silent role…"_**

Draco and Blaise sing in triumph, **_"CARLOTTA WILL BE PLAYING THE LEAD!"_**

Pansy sang waxing melodramatic, **_It_****_'s useless trying to appease me! You're only saying this to please me! Signori, e vero? Non, non, non voglio undire! Lasciatemi moiré! O padre mio! Dio!"_**

Ginny sang warningly, **_"Who scorn his word, beware of those…"_**

Pansy sang to the managers, **_"You have reviled me!"_**

Ginny continued, **_" The Angel sees the Angel know…."_**

Joey sings confused **_"Why did Christine fly from my arms….?"_**

Pansy sang melodramatically **_"You have rebuked me!"_**

The managers bowed their heads **_"Signora, pardon us…"_**

Pansy shrieked, **_"You have replaced me!"_**

The managers said pleadingly, **_"Please Signora, we beseech you…"_**

Ginny sang, **_"This hour shall see your darkest fears…"_**

Hermione and Joey sang, **_"I must see her…"_**

Pansy sang, **_" Abbandonata! Deseredata! O, sventurata!"_**

Ginny sang, **_"The angel knows, the angel hears…"_**

Joey sang, **_"Where did she go…?"_**

Pansy sang shrilly, **_"Abbandonata! Disgraziata!"_**

Draco and Blaise sang, **_"Signora, sing for us. Don't be the martyr…"_**

Ginny, Joey and Hermione sing, **_"What new surprises lie in store…?"_**

Blaise and Draco sang, **_"Our star…!"_**

Pansy sang firmly, **_"Non vo' cantar!"_**

They all look at Pansy, as the managers approach her lovingly.

Draco started to grovel, **_"Your public needs you!"_**

Blaise continued, **_"We need you too!"_**

Pansy sang, **_"Would you not rather have your precious little ingénue?"_**

The both managers sang untruthfully, **_"Signora, no! The world wants you!"_**

Blaise and Draco sing together, **_"Prima Donna fist lady of the stage! Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!"_**

Draco sang, **_"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"_**

Blaise followed, **_"Think of how they'll adore you!"_**

They both sang, **_"Prima Donna, enchant us once again!"_**

Draco continued, **_Think of your muse…"_**

Blaise sang pointing his finger in the air, **_"And the queues round the theatre!"_**

They both sang, **_"Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, Prima Donna, once more!"_**

Pansy registers her acceptance as Blaise and Draco continue to cajole and the others reflect variously to the subject.

Joey sang to himself, **_"Christine spoke of an Angel…"_**

Pansy sang to herself in triumph, **_"Prima Donna your song shall live again!"_**

Blaise and Draco sang to Pansy, **_"Think of your public!"_**

Pansy sang, **_"You took a snub but there's a public who needs you."_**

Ginny sang referring to Zara, **_"She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music…?_**

The managers sang, **_"Those who hear your voice liken you to a Angel!"_**

Pansy sang again, **_"Think of their cry of undying support!"_**

Joey sang, **_"Is this her Angel of Music…?"_**

Draco sang to Blaise, **_"We get our Opera.."_**

Blaise sang to Draco, **_"She gets her limelight!"_**

Pansy sang, **_"Follow where the limelight leads you!"_**

Hermione sang, **_"Is this ghost an Angel or madman…?"_**

Joey repeated, **_"Angel or madman…?"_**

Blaise and Draco sang this aside, **_"Leading ladies are a trial!"_**

Ginny sang, **_"Heaven help, those who doubt…"_**

Pansy sang, **_"You'll sing again and to and unending ovation!"_**

Joey sang again, **_"Order! Warnings! Lunatic demands!"_**

Ginny sang, **_"The miscasting will invite damnation…"_**

Blaise and Draco sang, **_"Tears…oaths…lunatic demands are regular occurrences!"_**

Hermione asked puzzled, **_Bliss or damnation? Which has claimed her…?"_**

Pansy sang, **_Think how you'll shine in that final encore! Sing, Prima Donna, one more!"_**

Ginny sang, **_"Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!"_**

Joey sang, **_"Surely, for her sake…"_**

Hermione sang, **_"Surely he'll strike back…"_**

The managers sang, **_"Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this!"_**

Ginny sang, **_"Think before these demands are rejected!"_**

Joey sang at the same time, **_ "…I must see these demands are rejected!"_**

Hermione also sang at the same time, **_"…If his threats and demands are rejected!"_**

Blaise and Draco, **_"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette, entwined a love's duet! Although he may demure, he must have been with her!"_**

Hermione and Joey sang,**_ "Christine must be protected!"_**

Pansy sang, **_"O, fortunata! Non ancor abbandonata!"_**

Blaise and Draco sang, **_"You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audience's adore, in fact a perfect opera!"_**

Joey sang, **_"His game is over!"_**

Ginny sang, **_"This is a game you cannot hope to win!"_**

Joey sang, **_"And in Box Five a new game will begin…"_**

Ginny sang, **_"For if his curse is on the opera.."_**

Hermione sang, **_"But if his curse is on this opera…"_**

Blaise and Draco sang, **_"Prima Donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!"_**

Pansy sang, **_"The stress falls upon a famous Prima Donna! Terrible, coughs and colds and sneezes! Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note, in search of the perfect opera!"_**

Hermione and Ginny sang together, **_"…then I fear the outcome…"_**

Joey sang, **_"Christine plays the pageboy, Carlotta plays the Countess…"_**

Ginny sang, **_"…should you dare…"_**

Hermione sang, **_"…when you once again…"_**

Everyone began to sing, **_"Light up the stage with that age old rapport! Sing, Prima Donna, once more!"_**

Harry's voice filled the Great Hall, "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!"

Everyone sang, **_"Once more!"_**


	12. Il muto

_**The point of no return**_

During the overture Joey, Draco and Blaise take their respective seats. Joey in Box Five, and the Managers in the Box opposite.

Joey said, "Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five."

Draco asked, "Do you think that is wise monsieur?"

Joey said back, "My dear Andre, there would be no seat available other than Box Five…"

The front cloth rises to reveal an 18th century salon. The Countess is played by Carlotta. Serafimo the pageboy is played by Christine. At this point they are hidden behind the drapes of the bed, which are drawn. In the room are two epicene men: one a hairdresser and the other a jeweller. The jeweller is attended to by Hermione. There is also an older woman, the Countess' confidante. All apart from Meg gossiping with relish about the Countess' current liaison with Serafimo.

Millicent Bulstrode, as the Confidante, sang, **_"They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!"_**

Dennis Creevey as the Hairdresser, sang, **_"His Lordship sure would die of shock!"_**

Ernie as the Jeweller, sang, **_"His Lordship is a laughing stock!"_**

Millicent sang, **_"Should he suspect her, God protect her!"_**

All three sang, **_"Shame! Shame! Shame! This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame! Shame! Shame!"_**

The canopy drapes apart, and we see the Countess and Serfafimo "Kissing" passionately. As the recitative begins, the light and music dims on stage, and our attention is turned to the managers in their Box.

_**IN THE BOX**_

Draco said, "Nothing like the old opera's!"

Blaise said, "Or the scenery…"

Draco continued, "The old singers…."

Blaise said, "The old audience…"

Draco said triumphantly, "And every seat sold!"

Blaise said topping Draco, "Hardly a disaster beyond our imagination!"

They chuckle and nod to Raoul in the opposite Box. He acknowledges them.

_**ON STAGE**_

Pansy said, "Serafimo- your disguise is perfect." There is a knock on the door. "Who can that be?"

Ron enters as Don Attilio, said "Gentle wife, admit your loving husband."

_**ATTENTION BACK ON STAGE**_

The Countess admits Don Attilio. He is an old fool.

Ron said, "My love- I am called to England on affairs of the State, and must leave you with your new maid." Aside he said, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

Pansy said aside excited, "The old fool's leaving."

Ron continued with his aside, "I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there and observe!" He continued to Pansy "Addio!"

Pansy said back, "Addio."

The both sang, "Addio."

Ron goes, pretending to leave, then hides and watches the action.

Pansy sang, **_"Serafimo-away with this pretence!"_** She rips off the skirt to reveal manly breeches. **_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Hahahahaha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Time I tried to get a better better half!"_**

Pansy sings again this time with the chorus, **_"Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hohohohoho! Ho ho ho! Etc. If he knew he'd never ever go!"_**

Suddenly from nowhere, we hear the Phantom's voice.

Harry's voice sounded through the Great Hall, "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be left empty!"

Hermione said terrified, "He's here: The Phantom of the Opera…"

Zara looks fearfully around her.

"It's him…I know it…it's him…"

Pansy hissed venomously, "Your part is silent little toad."

Unfortunately for her the Phantom heard her, Harry's voice rang out, "A toad Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad…"

There is general unease. Pansy and Neville who plays Reyer confer and pick up from the opening of the scene.

Pansy sang **_"Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak but kiss me in my CROAK!"_**

Instead of singing, she emits a croak like a toad. A stunned silence followed. Pansy is as amazed anyone but regains herself and continues. More perturbing, however, is a new sound: Harry is laughing- quietly at first, then more hysterically.

Pansy continues, glancing about nervously, **_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Hahahahahaha! CROAK! CROAK! CROAK!"_**

Everything happen as before. Harry's laughter rises. The croaking continues as the chandelier's lights blink on and off. Harry's laughter by now is overpowering crescendos into a cry.

Harry's voice boomed, "Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

Pansy looks tearfully up at Blaise and Draco and shakes her head.

Pansy said, "Non posso piu…I cannot…I cannot go on…"

Ron rushed on stage, "Cara, Cara…I'm here…is all right here…"

Draco and Blaise hurry out on stage. Ron usher a now sobbing Pansy offstage, while the manager's tackle the audience.

Blaise said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes time." He keeps an eye on Box Five and the chandelier as it returns to normal. "…when the role of Countess will be played by Christine Daae."

Draco improvising, "In the meantime, Ladies and Gentlemen, we shall give you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera." He said to Neville, "Maestro-the-ballet-now!"

The managers leave, the stage is cleared and the music starts again. The ballet girls enter as sylvan glade flies in. They begin the Dance of the Country Nymphs. Upstage, behind the drop, a series of threatening shadows of the Phantom are seen. Hermione is aware of the and dances out of step. When this finishes in one gigantic, oppressive , bat-like shadow, the garrotted body of Seamus Finnigan falls onto the stage, causing the sylvan glade to fly out. Hermione screams and pandemonium follows.

Zara shrieked calling for help, "Raoul, Raoul!"

Joey ran on stage and embraced Zara. "Christine, come with me…" he said leading the way.

Zara said thinking fast, "No…to the roof! We'll be safe there."

Zara and Joey hurry off hand in hand.

Blaise ran onto the stage attempting to placate the audience as the stage hands and policemen crowd onto the stage . "Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. This was an accident…simply an accident…."

**Thanks:**

**sweet roses: Thanks for reviewing**

**KicKstand: Glad your enjoying. cookie (:)**

**CSIindiegurl: Yes it is also my obssesion. Cookie for you (:)**

**Dark-Saiyan-Angel: Glad you like, yes I am updating Marauder Daycare.**

**Catty0798: Prima Donna, yes sometimes annoying. Two cookies for reviewing to both chapters. (:) (:)**

**xAngelxOfxMusicx: Now I will give you the two cookie but don't talk with your mouthful. lol. (:) (:)**


	13. The roof

_**The point of no return**_

A statue of 'La Victorie Ailee' stands centre of the stage. It's twilight. Zara and Joey rush on.

Joey begins singing, **_"Why have you bought us here?"_**

Zara answered, **_"Don't take me back there!"_**

Joey sang, **_"We must return!"_**

Zara sang, growing more and more hysterical as she sings each line. **_"He'll kill me!"_**

Joey sang, **_"Be still now…"_**

Zara sang, **_"His eyes will find me there!"_**

Joey sang comfortingly, **_"Christine don't say that…"_**

Zara sang, **_"Those eyes that burn!"_**

"_**Don't even think it…"**_

"_**And if he has to kill a thousand men…"**_

Joey sang **_"The Phantom of the Opera is a fable…Believe me…"_**

Zara sang **_"…and kill again!"_**

"_**There is no Phantom of the Opera…"**_

Zara sang **_"My God, who is this man…"_**

"_**My God who is this man…"**_

"_**Who haunts to kill…."**_

Joey finished soon after, **_"…this mask of death?"_**

"_**I can't escape from him…"**_

"_**Whose voice you hear…"**_

Zara sang, **_"…I never will!"_**

Joey sang, **_"…with every breath…?"_**

Both of them sang together, **_"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind! The Phantom of the Opera is here: inside your/my mind."_**

Joey sang, grasping Zara's shoulders and looking her in the eye, **_"There is no Phantom of the Opera…"_**

Zara sang frightened, turning away, **_"Raoul, I've been there- to his world of unending night…To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…darkness…Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness…darkness…"_** Her voice became trance like than grew more ecstatic. **_"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound…In that night there was music in my mind..And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I never heard before…"_**

Joey sang, **_"What you heard was a dream and nothing more…"_**

Zara continued **_"Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world…Those pleading eyes which both threaten and adore…"_**

Joey sang, putting a comforting arm around Zara, **_"Christine…Christine…"_**

Harry who was unseen by Joey and Zara, sang in a ghostly echo of Joey's words, **_"Christine…"_**

Zara whispered, "What was that?"

A moment later, Zara and Joey's eyes met and, the mood changed.

Joey sang, **_"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you- my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"_**

Zara answered, **_" Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime….Say you need me with you now and always…promise me that all you say is true-that's all I ask of you…"_**

Joey sang, **_"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe: No one will find you. Your fears are far behind you…"_**

Zara sang,**_ "All I want is freedom, a world with no more night…and you always beside me…to hold me and to hide me.."_**

Joey sang, **_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…let me lead you from your solitude…Say you need me with you her, beside you….anywhere you go let me go too- Christine that's all I ask of you."_**

Zara sang, **_"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime…say the word and I will follow you…"_**

They both sang looking at each other lovingly, **_"Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_**

Zara sang, **_ "Say you love me…"_**

Joey sang back, **_"You know I do…"_**

They both sang, **_"Love me- that's all I ask of you…"_**

The music swells to a climax. Zara and Joey finally kiss.

Zara starts from her reverie.

She sang, **_"I must go. They'll wonder where I am…wait for me Raoul!"_**

Joey sang back, **_"Christine, I love you!"_**

Zara sang, **_"Order your fine horses be with them at the door…"_**

Joey sang **_"And soon you'll be beside me!"_**

Zara finished, **_"You'll guard me and you'll guide me…"_**

They both hurry off. Harry appears from behind the statue.

He starts to sing, **_"I gave you my music…made your song take wing…and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me…He was bound to love you when he heard you sing…Christine…Christine…"_**

Backstage Joey and Zara sing, **_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…say the word and I will follow you…Share each day with me each night, each morning…"_**

An outraged Harry sang, **_"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you…!"_**

As the roof of the Opera Populaire disappears , the curtain closes and the priciple of 'Il Muto' appear through it for their bows. Zara is now dressed in the dress Pansy had on. We hear Harry's maniacal laughter and see him high above the stage, where he is rocking the chandelier. The lights begin flickering, at a great cry from him it descends, swinging dangerously over the orchestra pit.

Joey yelled, "GO"

The chandelier fell onto the stage at Zara's feet.

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages I was on my hols.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Catty0798:Yes I can't stop watching it either. lol. (:) cookie**_

_**KicKstand: Hee hee, glad this was a chapter you enjoyed. (:)**_

_**Mz Hellfire: Thank you. I understand you were on your hols. lol. (:)**_

_**xAngelxOfxMusicx: Fine talk with your mouth full as long as you review I don't mind. Yip me hates pansy too! (:)**_


	14. INTERVAL

_**The point of no return**_

The lights came back on and the audience were all giving there opinion on the performance. A long queue had formed in front of the ladies.

Sirius got up and went to stretch his legs, he bumped into his friend James Potter.

"Jimmy, " Sirius greeted "How have you been?"

"Sirius you visited a week ago." stated James.

"Oh yeah. The kids have really worked hard haven't they?"

"Yes they definitely have." said Remus who had just joined them. The three friends carried on talking.

"James," said Lily "Why didn't you tell me they were doing Phantom of the Opera I would have bought tissues."

"Sorry Lils." said James giving her a hug.

Joy black walked past a set of twins by her side.

"Joy…" Sirius whined " Say hello."

Joy went up to him and kissed him. When they broke apart they found the twins were gone.

The whole cast was now backstage. Everyone was gripping a bottle of water. Harry found Joey and Ron speaking.

"Oi Joey." said Harry he looked quite red in the face.

"Harry please don't, trust me I don't like Zara. And she doesn't like me." Joey added. He beckoned Harry to the door he and Ron were standing next to.

On the other side of the door was Zara and Hermione's dressing room. Hermione was tightening Zara's corset.

"So Zara what's up with you and Joey?" asked Hermione

"Nothing we're just friend. And well Harry…" said Zara

"What about Harry?" asked Hermione

"Oh nothing." said Zara quickly.

Both girls went to leave the dressing room. The boys heard the click of a lock and scrambled to their feet.

As the both girls came out the Black twins came up to them.

"This is really good guys." said Matt and Alex Black together

"Umm…thanks but you aren't suppose to be here." said Zara

"Well we know you can't carry any prankage in a dress." said Matt

"So we bought you a couple of wet start fireworks." said Alex

Zara hugged her brother and sister.

Her and Harry positioned them so that they would fly through the curtains and out in the audience. Harry spat on the end and they all went off.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS DETENTION FOR TWO MONTHS." shouted an angry McGonagall.

The clicking of her heels getting closer.

"Run." whispered Harry

"Can't in a corset." said Zara

Harry picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Ron did the same with Hermione.

"I get stuck with the troublesome twins." said Joey he picked them both up and ran.

Harry put Zara down but they seemed to have been separated from the rest of the group.

Zara looked up and fell straight into Harry's eyes. They were getting closer and closer and then..

"Hey Harry," it was Cho Chang that had spoken.

"Oh hey Cho." said Harry running a hand through his hair.

"I just wanted to say you're doing great." said Cho

Harry and Cho carried on the conversation forgetting Zara was there. She slowly walked off slipping into the shadows.

**A/N: Chapter fin**

**Okiee doo this was a bit of an interval. What the hell is Harry doing? I just don't know. And I'm suppose to be the author.**

**Reviews:**

**Mz Hellfire: Glad you enjoyed. Catch you on MSN soon I hope. lol (:)**

**Catty0798: Yip thought there might as well be the first crash. I always cry at the end. My mother and sister think I'm insane. (:)**

**KicKstand: I'm glad I made you fell all warm inside. Glad you like the chapter. YEE! (:)**

**xAngelxOfxMusicx: Oops, it was meant to be Harry. lol. Stop munching you'll get crumbs all over the review. lol (:)**

"**All cast back to the stage please. We are about to begin Act two.**"

Zara came out of her reverie and walked back to the stage with Harry.

Everyone was ready.

"PLACES EVERYONE."

Zara collected herself and took her place on the stage. She closed her eyes and felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

The lights dimmed. Silence filled the Great Hall. Silence filled the stage. The overture of the second act began.


	15. Masquerade

_**The point of no return**_

A gauze half conceals a tableau of guests at the opera ball. The guests (Whom we cannot see clearly yet) are in fancy dress: a peacock, a lion, a dragon, Mephistopheles, a highwayman, a clown, knights, ladies and an executioner.

Draco enters. He is dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. Almost at once, Blaise arrives. He is also dressed as a skeleton in an opera cape. The two skeletons see each other and approach each other nervously.

Draco asks in a whisper, "M'sieur Firmin?"

Blaise asked in the same fashion, "M'sieur Andre?"

Each raises his mask and the recognize each other.

Blaise sang, **_"Dear Andre what a splendid party!"_**

Draco sang back triumphantly, **_"The prologue to a bright new year!"_**

Blaise sang approvingly, **_"Quite a night! I'm impressed!"_**

Draco replied graciously, **_"Well, one does one's best…"_**

Draco and Blaise sing as they raise their champagne glasses, **_"Here's to us!"_**

Blaise sang, **_"I must say, all the same, that it's that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!_**

The gauze fully lifts to reveal the staircase of the opera house. The opera ball begins. Among the guests are four carrying strange percussion instruments: a monkey with symbols, a toy soldier with a drum, a triangle and bells. Together they play oddly throughout.

The entire cast sing, **_" Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around- there's another face behind you! Flash of mauve…Splash of puce…Fool and King…Ghoul and goose…Green and black…Queen and priest…Trace of rouge…Face of beast…Faces…Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round…in an inhuman race! Eye of gold…Thigh of blue…True and false…Who is who…? Curl of lip…Swirl of gown.. Face of clown…Faces…Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light…in the sound…"_**

Zara and Joey sang, **_"But who can name the face…?"_**

The cast all sang again, **_"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill-let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any fool who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide- but a face will still pursue you!"_**

The ensemble activity becomes background. Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Pansy came in fore.

Ginny sang **_"What a night!"_**

Hermione sang **_"What a crowd!"_**

Draco sang **_"Makes you glad!"_**

Blaise sang**_ "Makes you proud! All the crème de la crème!"_**

Pansy sang **_"Watching us and watching them!"_**

Hermione and Ginny sang **_"And all our fears are in the past!"_**

Draco sang **_"Six months…"_**

Ron sang **_"Of relief!"_**

Pansy sang **_"Of delight!"_**

Both managers sang **_" Of Elysian peace!"_**

Ginny and Hermione sang **_"And we can breathe at last!"_**

Pansy sang **_"No more notes!"_**

Ron sang **_"No more ghost!"_**

Ginny sang **_"Here's a health!"_**

Draco sang **_"Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!"_**

Blaise sang **_"To a new chandelier!"_**

Ron and Pansy sang **_"And may it's splendour never fade!"_**

Draco sang **_"Six months!"_**

Ginny sang **_"What a joy!"_**

Hermione sang **_"What a change!"_**

The managers sang **_"What a blessed relief!"_**

Draco sang **_"And what a Masquerade!"_**

They clink champagne classes and move off. Zara and Joey emerge, Christine is admiring a new acquisition: an engagement ring from Raoul, which she has attached to a gold chain around her neck.

Zara sang **_"Think of it! A secret engagement! Look-your future bride! Just think of it!"_**

Joey sang **_"But why is it secret? What have we to hide?"_**

Zara sang back pleadingly, **_"Please, let's not fight…"_**

Joey sang **_"Christine, you're free!"_**

Zara sang back desperately **_"Wait till the time is right…"_**

Joey sang back **_"When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime! Christine, what are you afraid of?"_**

Zara sang **_"Let's not argue…"_**

Joey answered **_"Let's not argue…"_**

Hermione sang **_"Please pretend…"_**

Joey sang **_"I only hope I'll…"_**

Zara sang **_"You will…"_**

They both sang **_"You will understand in time…"_**

A dance begins, Christine nervously goes from man to man. Too many of her partners seem to look like the Phantom, each spins her around with increasing force. Eventually, Raoul rescues her and hols her tightly. He whirls her back into her dance as the music heads towards it's climax. As it does (This part sounds like 'Christine I love you!') Joey and Zara kiss.

Everyone sang **_"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade Look around- there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows swirling reds. Masquerade! Take your fill- you Let the spectacle astound you!"_**

At the height of activity a grotesque figure suddenly appears at the top of the staircase. Dressed all in crimson, with Death's head visible inside the hood of the robe. The Phantom has come to the party.

Harry sang mockingly **_"Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think I had left you for good? Have you missed me good messieurs? I have written you an opera!"_** He took a large manuscript bound in leather and threw it and Draco's feet. **_"Don Juan Triamphant! I advise you to comply- my instructions should be clear. Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier…"_**

Zara mesmerized approaches Harry who is beckoning her. They are fairly close he reaches out, grasps the chain which holds the ring and rips in from her neck.

"_**Your chains are mine- you sing for me!"**_

They all cower in fear as the music crescendos until suddenly the figure disappears.

**A/N: Chapter fin**

**All done for today soz about the not so recent updates school just started up and I'm already stressed out, with teachers wanting me to do around 30 different things.**

**Reviews:**

**superspunky7: Hey, yip I love to add backstage stuff. lol (:) cookie**

**xAngelxOfxMusicx: Her was more. (:)**

**KicKstand: Ummmmm... well I don't know if it's called an intervention but I'm glad you liked the chapter. lol (;)**


	16. Explanation

_**The Point Of No Return**_

Ginny is hurrying across. Joey suddenly appears and call after her.

Joey calls, "Madame Giry… Madame Giry…"

Ginny answers hurriedly, "Monsieur, don't ask me - I know no more than anyone else."

She starts to move off but Joey stops her.

"That's not true. You've seen something, haven't you?"

Ginny answered uneasily, "I don't know what I've seen…Please don't ask me monsieur."

"Madame for all our sakes…" Joey pleaded desperately.

Ginny glanced nervously about her then suddenly decided to trust him. "Very well. It was a travelling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities…"

"Go on.." Joey urged

Ginny spoke as if she were in a trance "And there he was…I shall never forget it. A man…locked in a cage."

Joey look bewildered, "In a cage!"

Ginny continued "A prodigy monsieur! Scholar, architect, musician,"

Joey was piecing the puzzle together, "A composer…"

Ginny went on "An inventor too, monsieur. They boasted that he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirror."

Joey who was mystified and impatient cut in, "Who was this man?"

Ginny answered with a shudder, "A freak of nature….more monster that a man."

Joey asked in a murmur, "Deformed?"

Ginny answered "From birth it seems."

"My God…" Joey breathed

"And then he went missing. He escaped."

"Go on."

Ginny continued on Joey's prompt, "They never found him. It was said he died…"

Joey replied darkly, "But he didn't die, did he?"

Ginny went on dazed, "The world forgot about him, but I never can…For in the darkness I have seen him again."

Joey said, "And so our Phantom is this man…"

Ginny started from her daze and turned to go "I have said too much, monsieur." She moved into the darkness. "And there have been too many accidents."

Joey called after her in an ironic manner, "Accidents!"

Ginny answered "Too many…"

And before Joey could question any further, Ginny disappeared.

Joey called out as he ran after he, "Madame Giry…"

**Reviews:**

**Mz Hellfire: Another update for you.**

**KicKstand: I'd love a masquerade type party. Ooooo Maybe for Halloween or Christmas**

**Superspunky7: Oooooo you are one of those freaky peole who tell the future and all the answers right.**

**Siriuslyaphanatic: I'm sorry but I don't think I will be bringing in the characters from POTO. Sorry**

**Russian Goddess: I will put what each person is thinking near the end.**


End file.
